mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crayola Mob
The Crayola Mob was founded by five wild meerkats that were seen near the Eskimos in 2000. Pink and Blue seemed to have settled into the dominant positions till Pink was overthrown by Violet and disappeared. All thee founding males left the group leaving the dominant male position to Blacky, the first born male in the Crayola. Several months later Violet was killed leaving Pink's eldest daughter Tawny as the new dominant female. Dominant Pair When the group was first located and followed the dominant male position was taken by Blue. Finally Pink emerged as the dominant female but was overthrown by Violet. Blue and the two founding males left the group leaving his son Blacky as the new dominant male. In September 2003, Violet was killed and Pink's daughter Tawny became the dominant female. Current Members The Crayola have 15 members as of May 2002. Tawny (VCYF007) Dominant Female Blackie (VCYM008)' Dominant Male' Jade (VCYF009) Lavender (VCYF010) Taupe (VCYM011) Slate (VCYM012) Mango (VCYF015) Mauve (VCYM016) Maroon (VCYM017) VCYF018 VCYF019 VCYM020 VCYP021 VCYP022 VCYP023 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Crayola. Blue (VCYM001) Pink (VCYF002) Violet (VCYF003) Beige (VCYM004) Brown (VCYM005) VCYM006 Tawny (VCYF007) Blackie (VCYM008) Jade (VCYF009) Lavender (VCYF010) Taupe (VCYM011) Slate (VCYM012) VCYP013 VCYP014 Mango (VCYF015) Mauve (VCYM016) Maroon (VCYM017) VCYF018 VCYF019 VCYM020 VCYF021 VCYM022 VCYM023 Rivals The Crayola was found near the Eskimos. The Yakama formed near the Crayola and became their new rivals. History October 2000: '''Blue, Pink, Violet, Baige and Brown were discovered and followed. '''November 2000: '''Blue became the dominant male. '''December 2000: Pink became the dominant female. One encounter with Eskimos. Janaury 2001: '''One encounter with Eskimos. '''February 2001: '''Pink was pregnant. Violet was evicted. '''March 2001: '''Pink gave birth to VCYM006, Tawny and Blackie '''April 2001: '''Durnik appeared. '''May 2001: '''One encounter with Eskimos. '''June 2001: '''Violet aborted. '''July 2001: '''VYCM006 was predated. '''August 2001: '''Baige and Brown went roving. '''September 2001: '''Pink was pregnant. Violet was evicted. '''October 2001: Pink gave birth to Jade, Lavander and Taupe. November 2001: '''Brown went roving. '''December 2001: '''One encounter with Eskimos. '''Janaury 2002: '''Brown and Baige went roving. '''February 2002: Elina and Shaka appeared. March 2002: Pink was pregnant. Violet was evicted. April 2002: '''Pink gave birth to Slate, VCYP013 and VCYP014. '''May 2002: '''VCYP013 and VCYP014 were predated. '''June 2002: '''Brown went roving. '''July 2002: '''Pink aborted. '''August 2002: Baige, Brown and Blacky went roving. September 2002: Pink and Violet were pregnant. Violet and Tawny were evicted. October 2002: '''Pink lost her litter. Violet overthrew Pink and became the dominant female. Violet was pregnant. '''November 2002: '''Violet gave birth to Mango, Maroon and Mauve. '''December 2002: '''Baige, Brown and Blacky went roving. Pink was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2003: '''Lavander was pregnant. One encounter with a Eskimos '''February 2003: '''Lavender gave birth to VCYF018, VCFY019 and VCYM020. Two encounters with Eskimos. '''March 2003: Blue, Baige, Brown, Blacky and Taupe went roving. April 2003: Blue, Baige and Brown left the group. Blacky became the dominant male. May 2003: '''Violet was pregnant. Tawny, Jade and Lavander were evicted. '''June 2003: '''Violet lost her litter. '''July 2003: '''Three encounters with Eskimos. '''August 2003: '''Blacky, Taupe and Slate went roving. '''September 2003: '''Violet was killed. Tawny became the dominant female. '''October 2003: Lavander was pregnant. Blacky, Taupe and Slate wet roving. November 2003: '''Lavander gave birth to VCYF021, VCYM022 and VCYM023. '''December 2003: '''Tawny aborted. Jade was pregnant. One encounter with Yakama. '''Janaury 2004: Jade aborted. Taupe and Maroon went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs